


Are we... or are we not?

by udonnomeeee



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/udonnomeeee/pseuds/udonnomeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When oblivious dorks continue to be oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we... or are we not?

“Kim Myungsoo, your boyfriend is here!”

“I don’t have a boyfriend, you stupid tree!”

Woohyun, the mood-maker of the class smirks at Myungsoo. “Then can you explain what is this,” his finger points to a spot on Myungsoo’s neck, “Doing on one of the erogenous zones of the human body?”

A hand automatically comes to slap the offending hand away and keep the skin safe from the view of others. Myungsoo feels hot. It must be the global warming. But then again, it can’t be since the only place that is flushed is his face.

“It’s just a bite.” He says and promptly realizes his mistake when a questioning “Oh?” starts to form on the blonde’s lips. “I mean a m-mosquito bite. It’s nothing serious.” He turns around and finds a better posture that will hide whatever it is that Woohyun saw from view as safe as it can be.

But wait. Is there even something on his neck to begin with? If he remembers correctly, Sungyeol didn’t even…

His thoughts are cut short and he knows that he is screwed when his friend laughs obnoxiously loud and the classroom that is slowly dwindling in the number of students turned quiet and all starts to stare at Woohyun and by extension, Myungsoo.

“I was just… j-just! Ha… H-hahahhaa! Myungsoo! Messing around! H-hhaha! Hey where are you go- h-hha- aa!”

Myungsoo refuses to meet Sungyeol’s questioning gaze when he pulls the taller boy’s arms and lead them out from the screeching banshee in the classroom.

\--

Myungsoo has a best friend, and his name is Lee Sungyeol. They had met when they were in the first year of high school and clicked easily, despite Sungyeol bearing the nickname of the class prankster and Myungsoo the broody, unapproachable boy that everyone wants to know but never gets close to. Though initially they seem like two parts of different puzzles, they match well together and hit off immediately, and not long after, started to visit one another’s house regularly after classes or club activities to study or randomly hang out to pass their time.

So it naturally progresses to a point where other students would perceive that they have to be dating, because the amount of time spent together by people as close as them have to be something more than friendship. But every single time anyone asks either of them about the status of their relationship, Myungsoo will tell them “No” with a little blush that he was unaware of and Sungyeol will give them glares that tells them to mind their own business.

Sure, they occasionally leaves pecks on each other’s cheeks and hugs that may last a little longer than usual, but doesn’t it mean that their bond is stronger than others? And yeah, maybe there was one time where they accidentally kissed because Myungsoo had a bad timing and Sungyeol was turning his head and the peck on the cheek became a peck on the lips which left both of them red faced. Though it was awkward, they are both still friends and friends do peck their friends on the lips all the time right?

“No.” Was Woohyun’s answer when he accidentally walked by Sungyeol’s house (Did he mention that he stays in the same neighbourhood as Sungyeol?) and saw the suspicious not-so-friendly peck on the lips that stayed for exactly five seconds. (Yes, he counted it, and that was after the initial numbing shock that coursed through his veins.) “Friends do not kiss each other on the lips, Myungsoo!”

“But what about you and Gyu-hyung?” Myungsoo retorts. “Don’t you kiss each other all the time?”

Woohyun covers his face, exasperated.

“I’m his boyfriend, you idiot.” He says and proceeded to push Myungsoo’s forehead with his finger, lightly, because he secretly has a soft-spot for his cute oblivious friend. “What if I do that to you? Should I give you a peck on the lips right now?”

Myungsoo had never seen pursed lips looking as scary as the one on Woohyun’s face right now. It terrifies him and Myungsoo is given the exercise of his lifetime that day, running from Woohyun’s pouty monster lips that aimed to attack when the time is right. He is saved when-

“Nam Woohyun!” The monster lips freeze, having cornered Myungsoo, and blessedly looks away only to meet the eyes of none other than Kim Sunggyu, his boyfriend of 2 years, and, hopefully, counting, as long as Woohyun manage to explain the situation at hand clearly.

Myungsoo runs away as fast as he can, leaving the other two to their own privacy and never look back. Sungyeol wonders where in their schedule there is any PE class and Myungsoo dodges quickly with a proposal for ice cream.

The kiss that Sungyeol left on his lips at the entrance of his house oddly makes his heart jump that day.

\--

“Ohoho, what’s this?”

“I wonder…”

“Can I see it?”

“Hold on, let me just open it and we’ll read together.”

“Read what together?” A third voice jumps in and jolts Woohyun, but Myungsoo remains unfazed because it is a voice that he is very familiar with. In fact, it always comforts him whenever he feels nervous or sad.

“It’s an envelope.” Myungsoo explains. “I found it in my locker this morning. Maybe it’s something important.”

Woohyun sighs. How oblivious can his cute friend be? The unspoken School Rules 101 teaches that any envelope found in the school locker in the morning has to be a love letter or else, it would be breaking the rules and Woohyun would’ve taken to rectify the situation by himself. He is, though, interested in the taller man’s reaction. He looks at Sungyeol… and smiled a lopsided grin.

Ahh… there it is. The fire burning in the eyes of Lee Sungyeol that threatens to cast any paper within 100m radius of it aflame, and specifically in this situation, the damn confession letter in Myungsoo’s hand reeking of perfume and neat handwriting that asks to “Meet me at the back of the class after school today.”, with cute emojis that pukes out cute and fluffy rainbows and unicorns that made Sungyeol’s gaze more murderous than what Woohyun has ever seen before.

Myungsoo turns to look at Sungyeol, his unsure emotion written clearly in his gaze. “What should I do, Yeol?”

Woohyun has never seen the class ‘prankster’, Lee Sungyeol shift emotions so quickly before in his life. As much as a prankster that Sungyeol is labelled with, Woohyun knows that he is capable of having more than one emotions, and being serious is a trait that people rarely see in Sungyeol, because he is a man who let you see what you want to see. And right now, the fire that is in his eyes is replaced with warmth that burns slow for Myungsoo.

“You should do anything you want to Myungsoo.” He smiles. “Either way, I’ll be waiting for you at the usual place. I won’t leave until you’re there.” Myungsoo blushes and Woohyun turns away, though not fast enough to not catch the kiss that Sungyeol leaves on Myungsoo’s cheek, leaving a blushing Myungsoo and a few startled eyes before Sungyeol takes his usual seat beside Myungsoo.

\--

Anxiety runs through his veins, although a glance at Sungyeol at that time shows a smiling boy waving enthusiastically at his classmates. His heart is beating so strong he could feel palpitations in his chest that rivals the ones that Myungsoo gave him the first time their lips met.

Sungyeol shakes his head. No, he shouldn’t think about thoughts like this, not when his best friend/crush of 2 years is possibly being confessed to any moment now. He does not appreciate the knowing smirk that Woohyun sent him before he walked into the sunset with his boyfriend Sunggyu hand-in-hand, but he knows that Woohyun _knew_ and is rooting for him, but he has always been a coward when it came to feelings because it’s his best friend that he has feelings for and he doesn’t want to ruin anything that they have together.

When Myungsoo appears not too long after, to the surprise of Sungyeol, he gives the taller man a smile that reaches his eyes and Sungyeol’s heart thuds. There are no words but he knows that he still has Myungsoo when the younger takes his hand and laces their fingers together.

“Let’s go back, Yeol.”

Sungyeol smiles.

\--

There are times that they have impromptu sleepovers at each other’s’ house, especially when they are studying hard for their upcoming exams or when a quiz is coming up. But today, Sungyeol asked Myungsoo to stay over just because he can.

“Hold on, I’ll just tell my mum first.”

He got his permission easily, as it is almost routine for this to occur and Myungsoo’s family trusts Sungyeol and Sungyeol’s family trusts Myungsoo to take care of each other. That night, as they are getting ready for bed, Sungyeol feels overwhelming adoration and love for his best friend that he thinks he couldn’t bear to keep it a secret anymore. They are talking about things; random topics that comes out as they always do, when Sungyeol stops and stares at Myungsoo, making the latter blush.

“W-what is it, Yeol?”

They are sitting side-by-side, facing each other by the side of Sungyeol’s bed and comfortable.

“I-“

Sungyeol can feel his face go red, and Myungsoo’s curious face makes him go on.

“I like you.”

Silence fills the air and the only sounds that can be heard is the ticking of the clock and the soft bass thump coming from Daeyeol’s speakers in the next room.

Myungsoo stutters. “I, I like you too, Yeollie.” And he smiles his amazing smile that sends Sungyeol’s heart beating a thousand miles per minute.

“I mean, as more than a friend. As more than a best friend.” Sungyeol inches closer and Myungsoo’s face grows redder.

“Wha-“

It starts as usual, with Sungyeol’s lips covering Myungsoo’s and it is just as soft as Myungsoo remembers with cracks at where it was chapped the last time they kissed goodbye yesterday but-

Myungsoo startles as Sungyeol shifts the angle and slots his mouth perfectly over Myungsoo’s and Myungsoo feels a soft lick demanding entrance into his mouth which he willingly gives and before long, the kiss becomes more of something that is new and neither of them have ever experienced before. Hands find purchase in shirts that they sleep in with, grappling to hold each other and it is never enough.

The next thing he knows, they are separated, heavy breaths in the air and Sungyeol looking apologetic. “It’s this kind of like, Myungsoo.”

Myungsoo thinks that if it was this kind of like, he doesn’t mind and he wants to say that and wants to try, but Sungyeol is so fast like the wind and, for the lack of better word, runs away and leaves Myungsoo flabbergasted and confused with a mumble of “Going to the guest room… sleep.”

The door closes behind Sungyeol quietly despite the hurried gesture, and opens again to reveal an embarrassed Sungyeol who runs in, grabs his Jureumi pillow and Pikachu blanket before mumbling a “G’night” and leaves the room like a storm.

Neither of them gets a proper sleep that night.

\--

As innocent as Myungsoo seems to appear to others, he knows that what he feels towards Sungyeol isn’t all that friendly, not when he has had wet dreams that left him a mess in the morning, creating an embarrassing need for a separate laundry time to hide his innermost secrets. And he was mortified by it. His friend, best friend, is an important part of his life, and he has been thinking about Sungyeol as more than a friend a few months into their friendship that he had wondered if Sungyeol had suspected anything.

To receive a confession like that from Sungyeol after so long makes his heart want to leap out of his chest just screaming “I like you too, Lee Sungyeol!” and the kiss, that kiss was so different, leaving his hormonal body wanting more, but it is more than just the kiss. It is about his best friend having emotions for him and him for his best friend and he wants to convey that to Sungyeol but Sungyeol won’t let him.

The morning after that fateful kiss had left things a little bit awkward, and whenever Myungsoo wants to talk to Sungyeol alone, there is always a shield in between them in the form of Mrs. Lee at the breakfast table, Daeyeol on the way to school and if there is no one to shield him, Sungyeol will run to the school and leave Myungsoo panting behind.

“Someone’s arriving at different times for quite some time now.” Woohyun contributes.

“Shut up.”

“And even changing places with _muah_ to avoid you.”

Myungsoo stares ahead at the mop of red hair two rows in front of him. It has been 4 days, almost a week after Sungyeol’s confession and he hasn’t even given Myungsoo a chance to reply. And it has been a lonely week without his best friend by his side…

Woohyun seems to take pity on him. “You know when Mr. Lee here is being problematic and broody, direct confrontation works the best on him.”

Myungsoo sighs.

“He’s my best friend and I can’t even talk to him.” Myungsoo is staring again, mind wandering and caught off-guard when Woohyun said “You miss him don’t you?”

Myungsoo nods.

“You like him don’t you?”

Another affirmative and Myungsoo just realizes that Woohyun tricked him. He expects him to laugh and announce it to the whole world.

“Then just tell him.” Woohyun smiles, eyes serious and Myungsoo knows that he had just underestimated the depth of his friend’s care for him and envelopes Woohyun in a bone-crushing hug that caused the blonde to squeal and every eyes to look at them.

“Nam Woohyun!” Oh. They were in trouble. “Gyu Gyu! It’s not what it seems like!”

Myungsoo chuckles. “Better run, lover boy. Wouldn’t want to get punished tonight!”

“You traitor, Kim Myungsoo!”

Myungsoo laughs even as Woohyun started running from the death glare of his boyfriend. Even as he faced the back of the class to watch Woohyun flee, he could feel the eyes boring into the back of his head.

\--

“It’s time to settle this, Yeol.”

It was after school and many of the other students had left. With Woohyun’s help, he had gotten Sungyeol to stay back in school to “clean the clubroom” and Myungsoo had pseudo-packed his bags and ‘went back home’. Of course, it was Woohyun who went back first with his wink in place and saying “Hope you’ll get lucky tonight,” that left Myungsoo red faced and cursing under his breath and Myungsoo made his way to the club room and found Sungyeol’s back turned to him.

When Sungyeol realized that he was tricked and was the only one there, for every step that Myungsoo took forward he took one back and he finally blocked by the wall.

“Myungsoo?”

Myungsoo’s steps did not falter. Even as Sungyeol had no place to run, he stepped closer and closer to the taller and, as if all energy left his body, left out a sigh and rests his forehead on Sungyeol’s chest.

They stayed like that for a moment, a second, a minute, an hour, Myungsoo does not know which, and when Sungyeol’s arms came up to wrap around him, he felt all the tension bleed out and relished in the solid, firm presence of his best friend.

“I missed you.” He mumbles against Sungyeol’s chest.

“I’m sorry.” Sungyeol’s replies and Myungsoo likes the way his chest rumbles with his words.

Myungsoo shakes his head. “No, it’s not your fault at all, Yeol.”

“But-“

“Well, it kind of is when you ignored me for almost a week and Yeol, did you know that it felt like a lifetime?”

“Yes, it felt so long to me too.”

“Then let us start.” Myungsoo separates himself from the comfort of Sungyeol’s embrace and looked straight into Sungyeol’s eyes.

“Let’s not be bestfriends.”

Sungyeol’s eyes widened. “Myungsoo-“

“Let’s be boyfriends. Boyfriends can be each other’s best friends too right?”

And Sungyeol melts, because Myungsoo is giving his crescent shaped eyes and dimpled smile and his hand, warm and so so soft came up on Myungsoo’s cheek.

“You sure?”

Sungyeol felt Myungsoo’s nod. Myungsoo yelps when he feels himself slammed against the wall, softly and no pain at all because Sungyeol loves him like that (Love? Myungsoo hopes it is.) and treats him gently. Their position is now reversed, with Myungsoo’s back against the wall and Sungyeol’s warmth washing over him. His palm lands beside his face will a sound of ‘thud’, encasing Myungsoo against the wall and Myungsoo rolls his eyes.

“Ka-Be-Don.” Sungyeol whispers playfully in Myungsoo’s ear and Myungsoo chuckles because it was always Sungyeol’s fantasy to do it. Before he could come out with a comeback, soft lips landed on his, and he had missed it so, so much and it had felt like coming home.

Coming home to a place that he never wants to leave again.

\--

“Oi, you kids better be safe! Don’t want kids popping out left and right when you can barely wipe your drool!” Woohyun yells after them as they make their way home, hand-in-hand and Woohyun looks at them proudly.

Sungyeol turns and puts his tongue out at Woohyun and mouths a silent thank you for trapping him in the club room yesterday.

As for what Woohyun mentioned earlier, well, they’ll get to it when the time comes.


End file.
